En Busca de Kumagoro
by Once L
Summary: Ryuichi ha perdido a su Kumagoro..., Tatsuha sigue deseando conocer a su Honey..., teniendo esté último, la oportunidad de conocerlo y de ayudarlo a encontrar a su Kumachan..., ¿lo lograrán? Shonen Ai  TatsuhaxRyuichi


**† EN BUSCA DE KUMAGORO †**

**por**

Tary Nagisa

Hola a todos, he aquí sin querer mi Primer Fic (en realidad es el segundo u.ú, el primero está en proceso todavía), como decía, este sería mi primer Fic que publicó de esté increíble y maravillo Anime n---n, sip, Gravitation..., contiene un poco (si no es que nada..., quizás sólo insinuación) de Shonen Ai; y va dedicado a dos personas, mi querida amiga Mar (Mar, por fin está terminado el Fic, sobre nuestro querido Kuma-chan n--n) y a mi primo Carlos (que gracias a él, pude ver esté maravilloso anime; ¡Gracias!, De verdad, muchas Gracias primito n-n)

Bueno, espero que les guste a ustedes dos y a las demás personas que lo lean, y si lo leen, por favor, déjenme un review con su opinión n-n

_Gravitation No me pertenece sino a Maki Murakami, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones:**

_**(Palabras e intervenciones mías)**_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

.-. lo que dice Ryuichi

-.- lo que dice Tatsuha

- lo que dice otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back-/**

**\-Fin Flash Back-\**

La historia.

**1. Capitulo 1- Buscando o Deseo cumplido y "Gracias"**

Esa noche..., Nittle Grasper acaba de dar un concierto en vivo.

Como siempre..., había sido concierto llenó, las entradas se agotaron en unas horas, el mismo día de la venta..., en pocas palabras, el concierto había sido todo un éxito, rebasando todas y cada una de las expectativas.

Ahora... y después de hora y media de concierto en vivo..., sus integrantes descansaban en su camerino privado.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a celebra? –propuso sonriente Touma-

- Me parece bien Touma (Noriko sonrió) ¿Tú que dices Ryu-chan? –ambos voltearon a verle-

.-. ¿Eh?... ¿No quieres Kumagorito? –preguntó con un puchero y un poco confundido, al ofrecerle una cereza-

.-. Si tú no la quieres..., entonces la comeré por ti, Kuma-chan –su sonrisa aumentó al llevársela a su boca y degustarla-

- ¿Ryuichi-San? (el aludido volteó a verle) ¿Quieres ira celebrar un poco? –preguntó muy sonriente el rubio-

.-. ¿Ehhh?.. ¿Tú quieres ir Kumagoro? –lo alzó con sus manos, para verle-

.-. Hn (asintió) Bien..., (volteó a ver a los chicos) Kumagoro y yo iremos no da –respondió feliz y poniéndose de pie-

- Bueno (sonrío más), entonces vayamos –Seguchi fue el primero en dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla para sus compañeros y amigos-

Los integrantes de Nittle Grasper salieron del camerino muy alegres; Noriko y Touma iban más adelante y charlando amenamente, mientras Ryuichi iba más atrás, ya que tenía un pequeño "problema".

En una de sus manos, llevaba su Kumagoro, en la otra, un plato hondo llenó de cerezas con chocolate; el problema era, que no podía llevárselas a la boca..., tenía que detenerse cada que quería comerse una..., Por consiguiente, cada vez se iba quedando más atrás..., pasando esté hecho desapercibido, para Seguchi y Ukai.

**Afuera de los Ascensores.**

- ¡¡Por favor..., Necesito hablar con Seguchi-San!! –decía un hombre joven, alto y atractivo-

- Lo siento, pero no está autorizado para eso –el guardia le impedía el paso constantemente-

- ¿Qué?... ¿Acaso no sabe quién soy?... ¡Soy Tatsuha Uesugi!... ¡Seguchi-San es mi cuñado, ya que está casado con mi hermana Mika-San!... –decía un poco desesperado e indignado-

- Lo siento joven u.u, pero no puedo dejarlo pasar, así sea el hermano o el padre del señor Seguchi –le respondió con tonó sarcástico-

-.- ¡Usted no me creé, y hasta se burla de mí! -agregó molestó el peli-negro-

En eso..., Touma y Noriko detuvieron su paso un poco confundidos, al ver y escuchar aquella escena, entre uno de los guardias y... ¿Tatsuha? o.ó?

- ¿Tat... Tatsuha-San? –articuló en susurró y muy confundido, al ver claramente la escena.

- ¡Váyase ya joven! –el guardia trataba de sacarlo de ahí-

-.- ¡No me iré, hasta hablar con...! (su vista fue a posarse sobre las personas que lo veían fijamente) Se... ¡Seguchi-San!... ¡Qué bueno que te veo!... ¡Dile que me deje pasar, quiero hablar contigo! –el joven Uesugi, aún seguía forcejeando con el guardia-

- ... Por favor, déjelo pasar, él es mi cuñado –le informó al guardia-

- ¡Como diga, señor! –el hombre hizo una reverencia y se retiró después-

- ¿Qué haces aquí Tatsuha-San? (ambos se acercaron a él) El concierto terminó hace más de media hora –cuestionó confundido el rubio-

- Yo..., me iré adelantando un poco n-n? –informó Noriko para después presionar el botón y entrar segundos después al ascensor-

- Ahorita los alcanzó –agregó el oji-verde antes de que el ascensor se cerrará y ver como ella asentía-

- ¿Y bien? –cruzó sus brazos en señal de que esperaba respuesta-

-.- ¿Eh?... Yo... Mmm..., quería pedirte... un favor –su semblante se volvió serio-

- No me digas... (hizo una pausa) ... quieres que te presente a Ryuichi-San... ¿verdad? u.ú –refirió muy seguro el rubio-

-.- ... Hn... u-u (serió), ... ¡Siiiiii! –su semblante cambio al de un niño pequeño-

-.- ¡Por favor Touma!, tú sabes cuanto adoró y veneró a Sakuma-San... ¿Ándale, sí?... ¿Preséntanos? –casi se hincó de rodillas al suelo-

- Lo siento Tatsuha-San..., no creó que sea una buena idea u.u, si me disculpas, tengo que irme –apretó el botón del ascensor-

-.- ¡Pero Seguchi-San!... ¡Ándale, es sólo un favorcito!... ¿Sí?! –puso ojitos de cachorrito triste-

**En uno de los Pasillos.**

-.- ¿Ah?... Uhm... –Ryuichi hizo un puchero al ver como se le caía una de las cerezas, y rodaba por el suelo-

-.- ¿Ehhh?... ¡Na no da! –agregó triste y un poco molestó al no poder comerse sus cerezas con chocolate-

-.- ¿Ah?... ¡Ya sé! –sonrió al ver a unos cuantos pasos un carrito, al cuál, se acercó para dejar a su Kuma-chan-

-.- Kumagoro, no te muevas de aquí... ¿si? –pidió con una pequeña sonrisa para después ir a recoger la cereza que se le había caído e ir a tirarla al bote de basura-

Y mientras Ryuichi se dirigía en busca de un bote de basura, un hombre salió de una de las oficinas, cargado de papeles, sobres, hojas y sabe cuántas cosas más.

Como todo eso le tapaba la vista, y le impedía ver al hombre, a tanteo, llegó hasta donde estaba el carrito y vació todo ahí, "sepultando" a Kuma-chan entre tantos papeles.

Después..., simplemente, se alejó con todo y carrito en dirección contraria a la de Ryu-chan, silbando la canción de Sleepless Beauty.

**Afuera del Ascensor.**

-.- ¡Seguchi-San!... ¡Por favor! –juntó sus manos y le pidió con ahínco-

- Lo siento, Tatsuha-San... (entró al ascensor), nos vemos n-n –le sonrió, mientras las puertas se cerraban-

-.- ¡Seguchi-San! –gritó molestó para después patear las puertas-

-.- ¡Hfm!... –resopló molestó y decepcionado, para adentrarse a sus pensamientos-

Tatsuha, no entendía porqué Touma no quería presentarle a Sakuma-San, ni que lo fuera a secuestrar y ha violar... ¿O... tal vez sí?... o.Ó?

El monje estaba tan ensimismado, que no notó ni sintió como un hombre con un carrito se acercaba a él..., no hasta que el hombre lo golpeó y algunos papeles cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Deberías tener más cuidado! –sentenció molestó el hombre mientras juntaba los papeles-

-.- Co... ¿Cómo dice? –cuestionó confundido al escuchar esas palabras-

-.- ¡Usted fue el que me atropelló! ¬¬# –agregó indignado-

- Hmf... –resopló molestó el hombre, mientras Tatsuha le aventaba al carrito, los papeles que él había juntado-

Sin decir ni una palabra más, el hombre avanzó unos pasos, para presionar el botón del elevador, estrellando de nuevo el carrito contra las puertas de esté; los papeles se revolvieron un poco más, dejando al descubierto algo que era..., rosita y largo o.ó ..., parecía ser... ¿una oreja? O.Ó ...¿de algún... peluche? o.ó? _**(no se asusten u.ú)**_

Tatsuha vio aquello que sobresalió de entre los papeles..., le resultaba... ¿familiar?

"Se parece a..." o.ó –inquirió en su mente, un poco confundido; mientras el señor entraba al ascensor, y a los pocos segundos las puertas se cerraban-

-.- ... El Kumagoro de... ¿Sakuma-San? o.ó –susurró para sí, mientras seguía mirando las puertas cerradas-

**De vuelta en el Pasillo.**

Ryuchi regresaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro..., y en una de sus manos, el plato de cerezas; al llegar al lugar donde había dejado a Kumagoro se detuvo.

Había algo raro..., miró el lugar, vio la puerta cerrada de aquella oficina con el nombre de "Oficina del Representante en Comercio y Mercadotecnia" y después, volvió a mirar el pasillo desértico.

.-. ¿Eh?... ¿Kumagoro? –cuestionó confundido-

Ése era el lugar donde había dejado a Kuma-chan, estaba seguro de eso, pero..., ya no estaba ni su Kuma-chan ni el carrito.

.-. ¿Kumagoro? –volvió a cuestionar, para después abrir la puerta de la oficina y entrar.

.-. ¿Kumagoro?... ¿Estás aquí?... ¡Na no da! –encendió la luz y vio el lugar-

Era una pequeña oficina, con una ventana de fondo, un escritorio con todo y su laptop, así como un montón de archiveros, cajones y cajas.

Ryuichi un poco preocupado, comenzó a abrir cajones, cajas y cualquier lugar donde pudiera estar su Kuma-chan.

.-. Kumagorito... ¿Estás jugando a las escondidas, no da? –preguntó al buscar detrás de las cortinas-

.-. ¿Eh?... ¿Kumagoro, dónde estás?... ¡Me rindo!... ¡Sal ya, no da! –buscaba con la vista a todos lados, esperando a que esté saliera-

Pero eso... no sucedió u.u

.-. ¿Kumagorito? –volvió a inquirir triste y con unas lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos-

Al no obtener respuesta ni haberlo encontrado, salió de la oficina, volviendo a mirar a ambos lados del pasillo.

.-. T-T ... ¡Kumagoro, no da! –gritó desesperado y comenzando a llorar-

**Afuera de los elevadores.**

-.- Ah... (suspiró), será mejor que me vaya u.u –dijo decepcionado y presionando el botón del ascensor-

-.- ... Hoy..., tampoco pude conocer a Sakuma-San u.ú –agregó decepcionado y volviendo a suspirar-

**En el mismo piso y pasillo (A unos cuantos metros).**

Un joven peli-verde se tambaleaba y caminaba lentamente en zig zag, al mismo tiempo que susurraba unas palabras y veía fijamente el suelo.

El elevador abrió sus puertas y Tatsuha entró, suspirando una vez más en señal de decepción; cuando estaba adentró se quedo inmóvil al percatarse de algo..., segundos después se asomó con sigilo desde el elevador.

Vio a un joven caer pesadamente de rodillas al suelo, con su vista fija en esté.

-.- ¿Ah?..., pero si es... (hizo una pausa) ... ¡Sakuma-San! –agregó feliz y en susurró para sí-

Emocionado... volvió a verle, cambiando por completo su semblante..., ahora..., estaba un poco confundido y consternado..., salió del ascensor y se quedó ahí, viéndolo fijamente.

Si..., en efecto, era Sakuma Ryuichi, pero..., había algo raro en él..., se veía..., triste.

Ryu-chan, seguía en el suelo, murmurando..., hasta que unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Al observar esté hecho, Tatsuha sintió un dolor intenso en su pecho.

No sabía porqué Sakuma-San lloraba, pero el simple hecho de verlo así, le producía tristeza, preocupación e impotencia.

Él..., no podía permitir que su querido Honey llorara..., así que inconscientemente se dirigió a él.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, se detuvo..., lo miró, respiro hondo y acorto la distancia que los separaba, hasta estar enfrente de la única persona que consideraba su Dios.

Se agacho un poco y le habló.

-.- Di... disculpa –le llamó casi en susurró y con la voz entrecortada; Ryu-chan levanto su vista para verle-

-.- ... Tú... (hizo una pausa)... ¿E-estás bien? -cuestionó preocupado y con un nudo en la garganta al verle derramar unas lágrimas-

.-. ... –el joven Sakuma sólo le vio confundido y sollozó un poco más al recordar el hecho-

-.- Ah..., etto..., yo... –no sabía que decir y hacer..., al parecer, en vez de ayudarlo y tranquilizarlo, estaba haciendo lo contrario-

-.- ... Ah..., mira, si me dices que te pasa, tal vez pueda ayudarte (sonrió un poco) ¿Sip?

.-. ... ¿D-de... verdad? T-T –preguntó sollozando un poco-

-.- Si –asintió el monje-

.-. Es que... (se limpio las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos) ... Ryu-chan estaba comiendo cerezas con chocolate y se cayo una al piso... –Tatsuha lo escuchaba atentamente-

.-. Entonces, Ryu-chan dejo a Kumagoro en un carito mientras la juntaba y la iba a tirar a la basura –el peli-negro asintió-

.-. Y cuando Ryu-chan volvió (sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas) Kumagoro... ¡Ya no estaba! T—T –terminó de decir y comenzando a llorar-

Tatsuha se sorprendió y no sabía que hacer, quería abrazarlo para que se tranquilizará y ya no llorara, pero..., trató de controlarse, no era el momento para sus perversiones.

.-. ¡Wuaaaahhhhhhhhh! Kuma-chan se fue! T--------T –lloraba desconsoladamente-

-.- Ah... etto... o.ó?..., mira... n-n? (sacó una paleta y se la dio, Ryu-chan sollozó únicamente al tomarla) No te preocupes, yo..., te ayudare a encontrarlo... ¿Qué dices? –propuso con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-

.-. ¿De verdad, Na no da? –sus ojos brillaron-

-.- Si –se levantó y le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse-

.-. Hn (asintió feliz) ¡Muchas Gracias Na no da! –aceptó y tomó aquella mano amiga-

-.- Bueno..., creó que será mejor ir al lugar donde lo dejaste para buscar pistas –su semblante se volvió serio y determinante, como el de un verdadero detective-

.-. ¿Hmm? –Ryu-chan lo miró fijamente-

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el joven Uesugi, él cuál, se sonrojó un poco al sentirse observado por el vocalista-

-.- Su... sucede algo? o//ó? –cuestionó nervioso y tratando de parecer normal-

.-. Mmm... ¿Cómo te llamas, Na no da? –preguntó tiernamente, poniendo sus manos atrás e inclinándose un poco a él-

-.- ... Ah... –su sonrojó aumentó-

Tatsuha había soñado con ese momento...¡Durante años!..., y ahora..., Sakuma-San estaba ahí, preguntándole su nombre. ¿Cuantas veces lo había practicado frente al espejo?, cada palabra, cada detalle, cada postura..., parecía ser un hermoso sueño.

.-. ¿Uhm? -el peli-verde se inclinó un poco más, al ver el trance al que había entrado la persona que se había ofrecido a buscar a su Kuma-chan-

.-. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó tiernamente, sacando a Tatsuha de su coma fantasioso-

-.- ...Ah..., etto... (reaccionando) ... Yo..., mi nombre es Ta...Tatsuha, Tatsuha Uesugi –respondió mecánicamente tratando de parecer normal-

.-. ¡Mucho gusto, Tatsu-chan n-n, yo soy... Ryuichi Sa... –fue interrumpido-

-.- Sakuma Ryuichi-San..., lo sé u//u –agregó con un leve sonrojó-

.-. Hai n-n, demo..., dime Ryu-chan, Tatsu-chan –le extendió su mano-

Dejando al peli-negro sorprendido..., después de varios segundos, reaccionó y correspondió el saludo.

"¡No puedo creerlo!... ¡Estreche la mano de Sakuma-San! –decía en su mente y viendo fijamente su mano-

.-. Tatsu-chan... ¿Estás bien?, Na no da o.ó? –le preguntó confundido al verle en trance y sonriendo como... _**(–cof cof– idiota –cof cof- Gomen Tatsuha u//ú)**_

-.- S-si (reaccionó) Creó que... será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Kumagoro u//u

.-. Hai –respondió feliz-

Ambos regresaron por el pasillo de donde Ryu-chan había venido..., al llegar, le volvió a referir la historia.

-.- Ya veo... –se puso a pensar y algo vino a su mente-

**/-Flash Back-/**

Algo rosita y largo sobresalía entre los papeles.

**\-Fin Flash Back-\**

-.- ¡¿Ah?!...¡Era Kumagoro! –sentenció muy seguro-

.-. ¿Eh?..., Kumagoro... ¿Dónde, dónde? –veía a todos lados-

-.- Dices que dejaste a Kumagoro en un carrito...¿verdad? –agregó de nuevo-

.-. Hn –asintio-

-.- Aquel señor..., él se llevó a Kumagoro en el carrito –afirmó seguro y para sí-

.-. Un... ¿Señor, Na no da? (cuestionó confundido) ... Ne, Tatsu-chan (lo tomó de la playera) A Kuma-chan no le agradan los señores –agregó un tanto nervioso y preocupado-

-.- Entonces vayamos, Sakuma-San –iba a comenzar a correr, pero Ryu-chan lo detuvo, sujetándolo de la playera con sus dos manos-

El peli-verde, ocultaba su mirada y su semblante era serio; Tatsuha lo miraba sin comprender que pasaba.

.-. ... Dime..., Ryu-chan (levantó su vista), Tatsu-chan n--ñ –pidió sonriendo tiernamente, provocando que el joven Uesugi se sonrojará un poco-

-.- Es...está bien..., Ryu-...san u//ú –después de eso, ambos se fueron corriendo, de nuevo..., al ascensor.

Al llegar..., Tatsuha trató de recordar, ha que piso había ido el hombre.

**/-Flash Back-/**

Confundido y viendo las puertas cerradas, su vista fue a posarse en el contador..., viendo como subía el ascensor.

**\-Fin Flash Back-\**

-.- ... El piso 5 –agregó después, para presionar el botón y esperar a que esté abriera sus puertas-

Segundos después, entraron, Tatsuha presiono el piso 5..., el ascensor comenzó a subir.

Ryuchi comenzó a tararea la canción de Shining Collection, una de las cuales, habían interpretado esa noche.

.-. Nanari nanananananaaaanana nananaaari nananananaaaanari –al reconocerla, Tatsuha comenzó a cantarla-

-.- Make me shining, irozuku shigeki no hate ni, Kagayaki, hajimeta maboroshiiii -sorprendiendo a Ryu-chan-

.-. ¡Increíble, Tatsu-chan, sabes que canción es! n.n -agregó sorprendido, percatándose apenas el peli-negro que la había cantado-

-.- o//o?... Es que... (un poco sonrojado y viendo fijamente al frente) ... te he admirado desde que era pequeño –susurró para sí mismo, mientras Ryu-chan lo veía fijamente y un poco confundido-

-.- Toda mi vida..., había querido conocerte Sakuma-San... (hizo una pausa, pues estaba muy nervioso), ... ¿Sabes?..., creó que estoy soñando –volteó a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa y el rostro sonrojado-

.-. En ese caso... ¿Yo también estoy soñando? o.ó? –se cuestionó muy confundido-

En eso..., el ascensor se detuvo y sus puertas se abrieron, siendo Sakuma-San el primero en salir de un brincó.

.-. Uhmmm... ¿Y ahora por dónde Tatsu-chan? o.ó? –cuestionó confundido-

El aludido, miró el largo pasillo..., realmente no sabía por dónde.

-.- Mmm..., creó que tendremos que buscar nosotros mismos

Ambos, decidieron ir primeramente a su izquierda..., el pasillo estaba desierto, alumbrado sólo por las luces de aquellas lámparas pegadas al techo..., ni un alma se veía por el lugar.

.-. ¿Kumagoro?... ¿Dónde estás?... ¡Na no da! –decía a cada dos pasos que daba-

.-. ¡Kumagorito, soy Yo!... ¡Ryu-chan! –miraba a ambos lados del corredor, mientras Tatsuha abría puerta tras puerta, buscando algún indicio de Kumagoro..., pero ¡Nada!

.-. ¡Kumagoro, sal ya!

A unos metros de ellos y más adelante había un carrito estacionado..., al verlo, ambos corrieron..., Ryu-chan fue el primero en sacar el contenido, en busca de su Kuma-chan.

Botellas, envases y demás de vidrio y plástico era lo único que había en el carrito.

-.- No es esté..., el carrito donde estaba Kumagoro tenía papeles..., sobres –agregó Tatsu-chan al ver todo el contenido-

.-. Kumagorito... –hizo un puchero y unas lagrimas querían volver a salir de sus ojos-

-.- ¿Eh?..., no te preocupes Saku... (Ryuchi volteó a verlo con miraba seria y fría)... quiero decir..., Ryu-... San n-ñ? (su mirada se volvió dulce y hasta le sonrió), yo te ayudaré a encontrar a Kumagoro... ¿lo recuerdas? –sonrió muy nervioso-

.-. ¡Hai! –contestó feliz y siguiendo con su búsqueda-

Después de revisar el piso 5 izquierdo, regresaron a fuera del ascensor y se dirigieron al otro lado..., apenas habían dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando de pronto... ¡Zas!..., las luces del lugar se apagaron.

.-. ¡¡Ieeee, Na no da!! –gritó asustado Ryu-chan, sujetándose fuerte del brazo de Tatsuha, él cual se puso todo rojo, su corazón se aceleró y sentía un intenso calor-

"Tranquilízate Tatsuha..., todo está bien..., respira hondo y cálmate, simplemente Sakuma-San se asustó, eso es todo"

Ryuchi temblaba y se aferraba fuerte al brazo de Tatsuha..., él..., le tenía miedo a la oscuridad sino tenía a su Kumagoro para protegerlo y cuidarlo.

-.- Saku..., Ryu-San (corrigió rápidamente) ¿Estás bien? –lo alejó un poco, para tratar de verle-

Al sentir como lo alejaba, Ryuichi se resistió y se lanzó a sus brazos, hasta quedar sobre el pecho de Tatsuha, abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras seguía temblando.

Al sentir como le abrazaba su Honey..., Tatsuha ya no podía más..., sentía que todo le daba vueltas, que se iba a desmayar..., su temperatura aumentaba rápidamente, empezaba a sudar, sentía que su corazón se le saldría o peor aún..., se correría, al tener tan cerca a Sakuma..., al sentir su cuerpo, su respiración, aquel contacto que estremecía todo su ser.

Pero..., tenía que controlarse y tranquilizarse..., trató de alejar a Ryuchi, el cuál, se resistía y se aferraba más.

.-. Tatsu-chan... (susurró), tengo miedo... ¡No me apartes! –se aferró más el joven Uesugi..., el cuál, al escuchar esas palabras, fue como si le hubieran echado encima 10 baldes de agua helada..., aplacando y tranquilizó todo su ser-

Su respiración volvía a la normalidad, su temperatura corporal descendía..., ese no era el momento para excitarse, sino para proteger y ayudar a la persona más importante de toda su vida.

-.- ... Todo..., estará bien Ryuichi... (hizo una pausa) Yo..., yo te protegeré –lo abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo como Ryu-chan, comenzaba a relajarse y dejaba de temblar-

.-. ... Gracias..., Tatsu-chan –le agradeció feliz..., ya que se sentía a salvo y protegido..., esa sensación era reconfortante y agradable-

En eso..., unos ruidos extraños se escucharon atrás de ellos..., cadenas que eran arrastradas, pasos como de plomo y con grilletes, susurros y gemidos aterradores, que hacía estremecerse y temblar a cualquiera..., el ambiente comenzó a enfriarse, una extraña atmósfera rodeaba el lugar.

Tatsuha y Ryuichi miraron al lugar de donde provenían esos sonidos, sus cuerpos estaban paralizados, sus cuerpos temblaban, sus rostros mostraban incertidumbres, duda y miedo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Uuuuoooooooooiiiiiiiiiii!!!! –se escuchó resonar muy cerca de ellos, algo o alguien se iba acercando-

.-. Ta...Tatsu-chan... ¿Qué es eso? T-T... ¡Tengo miedo! –susurró mientras se aferraba más al peli-negro-

-.- N-no..., no lo sé –respondió con la voz un poco quebrada-

- Miooooooooooossssssss –se volvió a escuchar aquella voz, así como las cadenas que arrastraban al caminar hacía ellos dos-

.-. ¡¡Ieeeeeee!! TToTT –Ryu-chan comenzó a llorar-

-.- ¡Vamos Ryuichi! –lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a correr, por el único camino que les quedaba-

.-. ¿Q...qué era eso Tatsu-chan? –preguntó mientras seguían corriendo-

-.- No tengo idea, pero tampoco me iba a quedar a averiguarlo- se detuvieron un poco agitados, mirando el pasillo por el que habían corrido-

-.- ¿Dónde diablos estamos?... ¿Y por qué no hay ni una lámpara? –dio unos cuantos pasos y se tropezó con algo que rodó por el piso-

-.- ¿Uhm? –se agacho para ver que era-

.-. ¿Qué es eso, Tatsu-chan? –se agachó al igual que él, mientras el monje encendía la lámpara y lo aluzaba-

-.- Una linterna –dijo confundido, mientras se escuchaba caer algo al piso, detrás de ellos-

Tatsuha alumbró hacía donde se escuchó el ruido encontrándose con..., una cabeza de un muñeco que rodaba hasta ellos.

La cabeza se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaban..., sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, mostrando unos profundos ojos rojos, con una mirada malvada y sádica.

.-. ¡¡Wuaaaaaaahhhh, Na no da!!! –Ryuichi salió corriendo, siendo seguido después por el joven Uesugi, el cuál, estaba igual de asustado o más-

-.- ¡Sakuma-San, esperaaaaa! –trató de llamarlo al no verlo delante de él-

-.- ¡Sakuma-San! (se detuvo mirando el largo pasillo) ¡¿Sa...Sakuma-San?! –llamó en susurró al escuchar más adelante unos ruidos-

-.- ¿Eres tú? –alumbró con la lámpara el lugar, viendo más adelante..., un carrito estacionado-

-.- ¿Sakuma-San? –volvió a preguntar con cierto temor al ir acercándose al carrito de donde provenían los ruidos-

Con su mano temblando y su corazón latiendo rápidamente, aluzó dentro del carrito, cerrando sus ojos al esperar lo peor..., con cierto temor, abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con un peli-verde, el cuál temblaba y con sus manos, tapaba sus oídos.

-.- ¡Ryuichi! –esbozo feliz y sonriendo al ver que era su Honey-

.-. ... ¡Tatsu-chan! –agregó feliz y dando un saltó al voltear y verle-

.-. ¡Tenía mucho miedo, no da! –se le colgó del cuello, mientras esté, lo sacaba del carrito-

-.- ... Yo también..., pero a que algo malo te pasará –sonrió un poco y lo abrazó fuertemente-

.-. ¡Ryu-chan quiere irse, Tatsu-chan! –se separó un poco e hizo un puchero-

-.- Pero... ¿Y Kumagoro? –preguntó confundido-

.-. Mmm..., es que... Ryu-chan tiene mucho miedo –dijo un poco apenado-

-.- ... Si quieres..., puedo sacarte de aquí y regresó a buscar a Kumagoro –agregó mientras lo veía fijamente-

.-. ¿Tatsu-chan no tiene miedo?, no da o.ó?

-.- La verdad si..., pero..., si es para ayudar a encontrar a Kumagoro y que Ryu-San sea feliz, entonces volveré y no me iré hasta encontrarlo –desvió un poco su mirada pues estaba sonrojado-

.-. ... Si Tatsu-chan se queda..., entonces Ryu-chan también se quedará n-n –lo tomó de la mano para sonreír un poco más-

Al escuchar esas palabras, el peli-negro se sorprendió, por esa actitud, valentía y apoyo por parte de su Honey.

Después..., continuaron con su camino en la penumbra, siendo iluminados únicamente, por la tenue luz de la lámpara.

.-. ¿Me preguntó donde estará Kumagoro, no da? –y como si "alguien o algo" quisiera responder o mostrarles el camino, una de las lámparas de más adelante se encendió un poco y parpadeo un par de veces, mostrándoles una de las puertas abiertas y apagándose después-

.-. ¿Q-qué fue eso Tatsu-chan? –se sujeto fuertemente del brazo del monje, mientras esté, alumbraba aquella puerta-

-.- Yo..., no tengo idea –caminaron hasta quedar afuera de aquella puerta-

-.- Ryu-San toma (le dio la lámpara) ¡Quédate aquí!, veré que hay en esté lugar –iba adar unos cuantos pasos, cuando fue detenido-

.-. ¡No, Tatsu-chan, no te vayas, no me dejes aquí solito! ToT –se aferró de su brazo-

-.- Todo estará bien..., mira (junto un tubo) si escuchas algo y se te acerca, golpéalo fuertemente con esto –se lo dio-

.-. ¿Eh?... ¡Demo!...¡Quiero ir contigo Tatsu-chan! –se lanzó a sus brazos-

-.- ... (sonrojado y sorprendido) Uhm..., está bien..., pero..., si escuchamos o vemos algo, saldrás corriendo y correrás en esa dirección... ¿De acuerdo? –lo alejó de él, para ver como asentía-

Con mucho cuidado y precaución, ambos entraron sigilosa y silenciosamente..., Ryuichi alumbraba el lugar y Tatsuha estaba atento con el tubo listo para usarlo.

Ambos, detuvieron sus pasos un poco confundidos y sorprendidos al ver, lo que aprecia ser una bodega, llena por todas partes de carritos.

.-. ¿Crees que aquí esté Kumagoro, no da? –cuestionó confundido-

-.- Parece que aquí es dónde dejan todos los carritos..., busquémoslo –ambos comenzaron a revisar el contenidos de cada uno de los carritos..., pelotas, ropa, material de limpieza..., esto y más había en aquellos carritos que estaban dispersos por el lugar-

.-. ¿Kumagorito, estás aquí? –revisaba el contenido de los carritos-

-.- Papeles, papeles, papeles –veía rápidamente el contenido buscando algo que fuera..., papeles-

.-. ¿Uhm? –Ryuichi sacó algo que parecía ser...-

.-. ¡¡Wuaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!! –retrocedió asustado estrechándose contra uno de los carritos y cayendo de esté, muchas hojas, sobres y papeles-

-.- ¡¿Qué pasa Sakuma-San?! –llegó a su lado y trataba de ayudarlo a levantarse, mientras esté temblaba y estaba muy asustado-

.-. ... Es..., es... –señalaba con el dedo-

-.- ¿Uhm? –vio que estaba pisando algunos papeles, se movió un poco y los recogió, mirando después, el carrito del que habían caído-

-.- ¡Debe de estar aquí! –comenzó a hurgar entre los papeles, mientras su Honey permanecía en el suelo muy asustado y temblando-

-.- ¿Dónde está?... ¿Dónde está? –repetía una y otra vez, mientras buscaba entre los papeles-

-.- ¿Eh?... (vio algo rosita) ... ¡Aquí esta! –lo sacó y se acercó hasta Ryuichi-

-.- Mira Ryu-San, lo que encontré –le mostró a Kumagoro-

-.- ¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó al ver como seguía apuntando hacía el carrito y temblaba-

-.- ¿Qué hay en ese carrito? –se acercó a el y en eso... ¡Zas! le saltó encima y en la cara un payaso-

-.- ¡¡Ahhhh!! –gritaba asustado al tratar de quitárselo de encima y no poder-

Kumagoro cayó al piso, atrayendo la atención de Ryu-chan.

.-. ¡Kuma-chan! n--ñ –agregó feliz y abrazándolo fuertemente-

.-. ¡Qué bueno que volviste!...¡Te extrañe mucho!...¡Perdona a Ryu-chan por haberte dejado en ese carrito, no da! –volvió a abrazarlo-

-.- ¡Wuaaahhh!! –Tatsuha daba vueltas tratando de quitarse esa cosa de encima-

.-. Tatsu-chan necesita ayuda, Kuma-chan –después de decir eso, le lanzó un "Relámpago Kumagoro", golpeando al payaso y cayendo al suelo-

-.- ¡Ah... Ah! –respiraba agitadamente, viendo en el suelo a ese payaso maldito-

.-. ¿Estás bien, Tatsu-chan? –se acercó a él, con Kumagoro en sus brazos-

-.- S...si..., creó que si (vio el lugar y sintió una vibra extraña) Se...será mejor que nos vayamos Ryu-San –lo encaminó, para salir de ese lugar-

En eso..., unas muñecas de porcelana saltaron desde uno de los carritos, sus ojos brillaban y sus sonrisas parecían sarcásticas..., trataban de salir del carrito.

.-. ¡Tatsu-chan! T-T –decía al ver salir de otro de los carritos una cosa que parecía un espantapájaros sin una pierna y cojeando-

-.- ¡No te detengas Ryuichi, sigue corriendo! –le dijo mientras golpeaba y pateaba algunas de esas cosas que comenzaban a seguirlos-

.-. ¡¡¡Ieeeeeee!!! ToT –con Kumagoro, golpeó algunas cosas que se les venían encima-

Agitados y asustados, salieron de ese lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-.- ¿Qué... fue eso? –cuestionó confundido-

-.- ¿E... Estás bien, Ryu-San? –volteó a verlo-

.-. Hn –asintió mientras abrazaba más a Kuma-chan-

- ¡Ungarrrrrr! –se escuchó por el pasillo, atrayendo la atención de ambos y guardando silencio-

Se escucharon las cadenas y grilletes que eran arrastrados por el largo pasillo.

.-. ¡Ieeeee! ToT –abrazó fuertemente a Kumagoro, tomó la mano de Tatsuha y la apretó fuertemente, escondiéndose tras él-

- ¡Sean Míoooooossssssss! –se escuchó decir a una voz errante-

Tatsuha aluzó el lugar..., él y Ryuichi vieron una silueta con una capucha negra, su rostro estaba ocultó..., y cada vez se acercaba más a ellos.

- ¡Para siempreeee! –sentenció macabramente a unos cuantos metros de ellos-

-.- Ugh... ¡Nunca! –jaló a Ryu-chan y comenzaron a correr-

Respiraciones agitadas y pasos veloces era lo único que se escuchaban por los desolados pasillos..., corrieron hasta donde sus cuerpos se los permitieron.

Ryuichi fue le primero en detenerse y caer de rodillas al suelo muy agitado..., Tatsuha, se detuvo y trató de recuperar el aliento.

.-. Kumagoro y yo..., nos rendimos –dijo con la respiración, aún..., entrecortada-

-.- ¡No! –respondió seriamente, y viéndolo muy confundido el vocalista de Nittle Grasper-

.-. Es mejor que Tatsu-chan..., se vaya... –lo vio fijamente-

-.- ¡No!..., no voy a irme sin ti..., no voy a dejarte aquí... Ryuichi... –se acercó a él y lo abrazó-

Sakuma estaba más sorprendido que Kumagoro..., de nuevo sentía esa calidez y protección..., una sensación que le agradaba.

.-. Tatsu-chan... yo... –se separó de él-

.-. ... Kumagoro ni yo nos daremos por vencidos –dijo decididamente-

_**Track, Track, Track, Track...**_

Se empezó a escuchar..., al mismo tiempo que las luces del lugar se iban encendiendo.

-.- ¿Hmm? –vio como la luces iba apareciendo-

.-. Mira..., Tatsu-chan –vio como el lugar estaba alumbrado de nuevo-

A unos metros, estaba el ascensor.

.-. ¿Ne?... ¡vamonos Tatsu-chan! –le tendió la mano después de levantarse-

-.- Si –se levantó y fueron hasta el ascensor..., esperaron a que abriera sus puertas para entrar-

El trayecto..., fue silencioso y tranquilo... era comprensible después de lo que habían pasado.

.-. ... Tatsu-chan... (el aludido volteó a verle), Kumagoro y yo..., queremos agradecerte por ayudar a encontrarlo –movía los bracitos de Kuma-chan y hasta hizo una reverencia-

-.- No tienen porque agradecerme..., yo se lo prometí a Ryu-San, Kumagoro –se inclinó un poco mientras le hablaba a éste-

-.- Por eso..., quiero pedirte un favor Kumagoro..., cuida mucho a Ryu-San y no lo dejes solo... ¿si? –le tomó una de sus manos, mientras Kuma-chan asentía-

Tatsuha presiono el piso 1, en el cuál bajaría..., era probable que Seguchi y Ukai, estarían esperando a su Honey en el estacionamiento y él..., bueno, no quería bajarse en el mismo piso que Sakuma-San..., no sabría como despedirse y darse cuenta de que despertaba de su hermoso sueño.

-.- Ryu-San..., realmente..., fue increíble conocerte y estar contigo... yo... –el ascensor se detuvo-

.-. ¿Uhm?... ¿Tatsu-chan bajará aquí? –cuestionó confundido, para verlo salir y girarse para verle-

-.- Adiós... Sakuma-San... –las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor se dirigió a la planta baja..., el estacionamiento-

-.- Hm..., Sakuma-San..., yo... –apretó sus puños y bajo su vista al despertar y ver la realidad-

_**Clink.**_

El ascensor abrió sus puertas, dejando ver la imagen de un peli-verde.

.-. ¡Tatsu-chan! –el monje levantó su vista para verle-

-.- Toma (le extendió un papel, y él lo tomó), estaremos esperando tu llamada, no da n.n –las puertas se iban a cerrar-

.-. Ah..., (puso su mano para evitar que las puertas se cerraran), gracias por ir a todos los conciertos de Ryu-chan n-n –las puertas se cerraron-

-.- ¿Qué? –articuló muy confundido para sí-

¿Sakuma Ryuchi le agradecía por haber asistido a todos sus conciertos?... ¿Acaso... se había percatado de su presencia?..., y... ¿Qué significaba eso de "Estaremos esperando tu llamada"?, con estás dudas y más..., empuño el papel que le había dado..., al sentirlo..., lo desdobló y leyó...

"_Tatsu-chan..., Kumagoro y yo queremos agradecerte por haberlo encontrado y rescatado..., Ryu-chan..., quiere agradecerte por haberlo ayudado y por cuidarlo..., por eso..., queremos invitarte a pasar un día entero con Kuma-chan y Ryu-chan, esté es mi número..., llámanos y nos pondremos de acuerdo, no da._

_Atte: Ryu-chan y Kumagoro"_

-.- ¡Increíble!..., una cita con mi querido Honey..., con mi querido Sakuma-San ñ//ñ –decía muy Muy alegre y bailando por todos lados-

**Fin.**

Por fin termine esté Fic..., realmente no pensé que fuera tan largo o.ó?..., Mar, Carlos... ¿Qué les pareció?..., y a las demás personas que lo leyeron... ¿Cómo se les hizo?... ¿Les gustó?..., espero que me dejen un review con su opinión.., ya sea buena como mala..., recuerden que no se necesita estar registrado en para dejarme un review, simplemente..., denle "click" en la parte de abajo donde dice "Go" y escriban su mensaje..., esté fue un One Shot, y significa que no habrá capitulo 2..., aunque eso no significa que no haga otro fic con la continuación de esté..., aunque..., eso lo deciden ustedes...

Próximamente:

**† PRIMERA VEZ †** (Gravitation – One Shot –YukixShuichi-)


End file.
